Unconventional Beginning
by Lhe.winter
Summary: Everything was wrong, from the moral to ethnics to the situation I was caught in but I cannot seem to find the way to push the pleasure away."
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are not mine except the plot. No copyright infringement is intended

**Please Note:** Stories contain sex and rape.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

In my mind, I felt like I was in a dream, trying to running as fast as I could but from what I do not know. Only this was real.

Then I felt his lips. Ghosting along the side of my neck from behind.

My heart skipped a beat. In anticipation or in worry I was not sure. But one thing I was sure was what would happened next. The rational side of me told to stop this as I do not what this but one tiny corner of brain told I wanted this and this was all the small movement I did in front of him was really for.

Suddenly, I was pushed against the wall with him caging me in the middle of both his arm. He grabbed my face and forced his lips on mine pinching my nipples at the same time. Uncontrollably, I let out a soft moan.

I was trying had to drawing in short gasps of air to try to keep myself under control as one of his hand left my breast and began to slowly venture down. But failed. I was totally helpless to his advances. My body wanted him, there was no denying it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I tried to push him away with the strength I had left.

He didn't respond to me, his lips just continued to lavish my neck with attention as his other arm wrapped around my waist and pressed me against his hard erection. With his left hand continued its path southward until it reached its destination.

"Please, stop," I begged breathlessly. Not really sure what I really want to stop. His advances or my reaction.

My breath was coming out in pants, the ability to form words was slipping out of my grasp by every second.

"Tell me what you want," he mumbled against my neck as his lips nibbled on my neck.

"Please," I whispered.

"Tell me to stop," he said as his fingers pressed the lace into my clit, rubbing them in circles softly. "Tell me you don't want this, and I will stop."

I gasped as his lips began to suck on the skin below the collar of my shirt, and my hips instinctively pushed back into his, his erection pressing against me.

I whined as his fingers began to press more firmly into me.

"Tell me to stop or I am going to take you right now!" he growled against my neck, his grip on my waist tightening.

I was losing my reasoning to fight. He made me lose all control when I was around him. This was so twisted. Everything was wrong, from the moral to ethnics to the situation I was caught in but I cannot seem to find the way to push the pleasure away. How could I be responding to this and maybe enjoying this a little bit too much.

All these things were swirling around in my head as his lips became more forceful against my neck. Then the minute I felt his fingers sliding in along the wetness between my legs, nothing mattered. Nothing. Every moral and values I owned were thrown out of the window. He thrust his fingers harder in me with every stroke. Before I could even stopped myself I came.

Then the gravity of the situation kicking in as I tried to catch my breath again.

"Sorry." He muttered and left. Leaving me confused, what did his sorry meant. Was he sorry for touching me or was he just pitying me? Am I just a sick joke of his? Why did I even care about him, he just forced himself on me.

Slowly, I pulled myself together and walked towards the room where I was supposed to be in and let out a silent sob.


	2. Chapter 1: The Party

**DISCLAMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are not mine except the plot. No copyright infringement is intended

**Please Note:** Stories contain sex and rape. You have been warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Party**

Bella was in her room reading a book when Alice barged in and dragged her out of her room to the living room.

"So what do you think? Do you like it?" Alice asked.

She scanned around the whole room, almost all the flat surface was covered with pink candles and roses petals were scattered randomly on the floor. And the lights were slightly dimmed to create a soft romantic feel. It was a lot worse than she had imagined. The decoration, color coordination everything was perfect except it showed how much fuss Alice had put in and she cannot imagined what event could in for later.

"It looks good." The only reply that Bella could gave without hurting Alice's feelings. It was not that she does not appreciate what Alice had done, it iwas just that she would rather it to be a low-key celebration.

Today was Bella's 18th birthday, and as usual Alice was more excited than her and was more than happy to help her to organize a birthday party. Bella had whined to Alice about having a birthday party, and that she would rather a simple celebration just with her loved ones, but Alice on the other hand did not agree and insisted that she needed one as being eighteen was an important age to celebrate for she was finally legal.

Alice had been Bella best friend ever since they were in high school. Their friendship was a chance encounter, although Bella's father, Charlie and Alice's dad, Carlisle Cullen were very close friends since they were kids.

The friendship only started when Bella saw Esme who was Carlisle's wife, in a private club where she was getting drunk after many cups of alcohol. She did not know where she got her courage from and approached Esme asking her what happened and if she needed help to get back home. But the only things that she had heard when Esme had opened her mouth to speak was something about the almost miscarriage, a lost son and quarrel with Carlisle then she went back to drinking which Bella took it as gibberish due to the high intake of alcohol.

Looking at the horrible state Esme was in, she decided to help her get home and called for a cab and followed Esme home. When they had reached the house no one was in, Bella had no choice but to help Esme to her bed before leaving. Then suddenly Esme grabbed her hand tightly and did not let ago. Not wanting to wake Esme up from her sleep, she sat beside her bed waiting for her to let go but unknowingly fell asleep.

By the time she had wake up she was in Esme's bed and it was morning already, somehow during her sleep Esme had got Carlisle to carry her to the bed to sleep. And ever since that day Bella had grown close to Esme due to the constant visit as a favor asked by Carlisle to keep Esme accompany in the day while he was out at work to keep her away from her wild imagination. As the visits became more frequent, she got to know Alice too and soon she was good friend with Alice.

Slowly, Bella was close to the whole Cullen family. Esme was like a mother to Bella providing her with the motherly love that Bella was foreign to as since young she had lost her mother, Renee, to a car accident and passed away. Carlisle was a second father to her. And the Cullens had adopted two children, Alice and Emmett, for Esme could not conceive, and had they treated very well as if they were their flesh and blood. And both Alice and Emmett were like lost siblings to Bella which she treasured a lot.

Everything in her life now would be perfect as long as she managed to survive this crazy birthday party that Alice had organized.

"Come on. Let's get you ready, we are running out of time before the actual party started." Alice pulled Bella out of the room and into her room. Bella had often wondered where Alice got her energy from which could be overwhelming at times.

Once they were in the room, Alice started to rummage her closet pulling out dresses after dresses trying to find the perfect one for the party while Bella went to shower. After a while, Bella was out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body only to see Alice had almost cleared the closet and was holding on to a blue halter dress with a deep V neckline with a pair of a heel which was about 2 inches tall. Bella grunted.

But before she could even complain she was push back in to the bathroom with the clothes and heels by Alice, and was asked to change into them. When she came out again, Bella was pulled to the chair of the dressing table where Alice curled her hair with the curling iron, applied light blue eye shadow, mascara to her eyelashes, outline her eyes with the eyeliner and finally the final touch, the lip gloss to her lips.

When Alice was done, Bella looked into the mirror amazed. It was one of the perks when Alice had helped her to get ready, she would always feel beautiful and confident by the end of Alice's torturous yet magical touches.

Soon it was time for the party to start, together they walked out to the room and entered the living room, with Bella concentrating hard on the floor to make sure that she did not missed any step while walking down the staircase with the 2-inch high heels that she was in, for the chances of her slipping and fall was high. And to miss a step and roll down the staircase would not a pretty sight which definitely would call for a visit to the hospital. And that would be the sixth time this month.

When she finally touched the ground she gave out a relieved sign. Then when she looked up, she realized that everyone was waiting for her already and they let out a loud chorus "Happy Birthday Bella", and blushed. Then she went to her dad, then Esme and Carlisle and hugged them tightly.

Then they started to wait for the rest of guests which most likely she knew none of them to arrive. Bella had came from a well-renowned family background with her dad as the chief of police in Seattle, many of the guest that were invited was only because her dad did not want to offend them and the connections they have with her dad. And often they had come across to Bella as snobbish and with the intention of wanting to know her just because of her status as the only daughter, as if they can get her to married to their family they could be one of the top richest people in Seattle which Bella had failed miserably to comprehend that. She often questioned herself why those people cared about being the riches people when they are quite well to do themselves. Was money and power that important until they could to undermine their child's happiness by forcing them to marry to her, lucky her dad was not one of them.

Many times she was caught in the situation whereby many parents would try to introduce their son to her hoping to get them together, Bella would then resolved to have Emmett to come to her rescue by pretending to be her boyfriend, and the parents of the family would just glared angrily at Emmett as if he had done something unforgiveable. How she wished it was just a plain birthday party with her dad and the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

**DISCLAMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are not mine except the plot. No copyright infringement is intended

**Please Note:** Stories contain sex and rape. You have been warned!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The First Meeting**

The party was in full swing by 8.00pm whereby almost all the guests had arrived. Then Alice went to announce to the crowd that Bella would start the party with a first dance.

When Bella first heard the announcement she thought she had heard wrongly for Alice knew that she cannot dance, but no such luck. Having no choice but to dance, Bella went to approach her dad to dance with her. It wasn't an easy dance with Charlie, both of them were not good dancers, so they were struck in square formation playing it safe.

"Bells, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I think so."

"We can always have another one you know, a very private one with just me and the Cullen" Bella smile at that thought, it was nice to have another one just with them but this party was alright as long as she managed steer clear of the guests and just stayed with her loved ones.

Slowly, the dance floor was joined in by many other couple. After a few more minutes, both Charlie and Bella stepped out of the dance floor. Charlie went to socialize with the rest of the guest, while Bella went to find Emmett and Alice.

She first spotted Emmett, just as she was approaching she saw Rose going towards him, she decided to let Rose to have her fun with Emmett. Rose was Bella's personal maid, initially they were not on good term it was only after a few months when Bella started to understand Rose. Now Rose was like a friend of hers, she would often asked Rose opinion on clothes, it seemed that Rose would never go wrong. She had suspected that Emmett and Rose had a thing but she wasn't sure but never ask. But looking at their interaction today, she was sure there was something going on.

At one point, Rose would hit Emmett's head maybe for saying something wrong or they would be laughing at some silly jokes that Emmett was making, then when they felt they getting to much attention Rose would moved away pretending to get food for the guest before Emmett approaches her again or it would be the other way around.

She decided to look for Alice but before she could look around for Alice she heard a soft velvet voice.

"Hey beautiful, would you like to dance?" He held out his hand toward her and the sides of his jacket fell open revealing his hard pecs. She don't know why when he called her beautiful it felt like he had meant it and not just saying to please which many guys had tried.

She nodded.

Soon, they were on the dance floor. Trying hard to comprehend what happening she didn't realized that her feet were on the top of his shoes with him taking her hand and swaying to the soft music.

She wasn't sure how long had passed before she realized her feet were on his shoes and she blushed. It must be causing him trouble to have her feet on the shoes she thought.

"Why?" she muttered before she could stop herself from speaking it out loud.

"I thought it would be easier for you this way." It was true dancing with him this way was easier and effortless but the closeness being with him and the action he done made it too intimate for a stranger. "I realized that you had difficulties dancing with your dad so I thought this would help." He continued.

"So you are?" Bella questioned

"Oh. Pardon me from forgetting to introduce myself. I am Masen by the way." Who was he, the name did not rang a bell at all. But he should be on the guest list or else how could he got in to the party? The thought of Masen sneaking in to the party made her shuddered, but she wasn't planning to question him.

Soon, the music ended so did the dance with Masen. And Masen guided then towards the chairs.

"Aren't you going to get some drinks?"

"I'm good" As he sat down, his eyes travelled down her down her eyes, her lips, her breast and finally slid back up to her lips. His voice dropped slightly lower when he asked "Are you good?"

Was she good? She blinked several times before answering, "At what?"

He chucked. "Do you need to get some drinks?"

"Oh. No Thanks" Bella knew that she was not the kind to lose her posture or stammered over good-looking guy. Usually. She let her gaze travelled over him trying to pick out a flaws trying to regain her posture.

"So how was the dance?"

"Different. It was something I never experience."

"Is different good? I certainly hope so" He smirked.

"Yes. I guess so." The conversation flow seamlessly between them and occasionally Bella felt like she was losing some important point like as if his words have a hidden meaning behind them.

Then they were rudely interrupted by Alice.

* * *

**End of Chapters Note:**

What do think of this story so far? Where do you think Masen would fit in this story?

I also would like to inform you guys I would most likely be updating this story either on the sat or sun.

See you then!


	4. Chapter 3: The Note

**DISCLAMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are not mine except the plot. No copyright infringement is intended

**Please Note:**** Stories contain sex and rape.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Note

Masen shoved his fingers into his front pocket and narrowed his eyes as he watched Bella retreating back with Alice pulling her towards the center of the dance floor.

It was time for the cake cutting and everyone had gathered around the center of the dance floor around the 3 layer hot pink cake where right on top of the cake said "Finally Legal!"

Everything before the meeting of Bella had been planned down to the finest details, he knew everything. He had read up on her before taking this mission, he knew that Bella was still a student studying in Seattle University. He had known that her mum had passed away from a hit and run car accident when she was three years. Before meeting her tonight he had known a lot more that just the color of her eyes and hair. He known had she was one of the top 10 riches family in Seattle, and her dad's friend, Carlisle who was one of the most sought for doctor, was in it too and they had been friends ever since they 7 years old. And for the past five years, Bella had been in and out of hospital for her attraction for accidents but was always minor and she could leave after a night observation.

But what he hadn't known was her eyes were of a deeper brown than the photos in her driving license or any of her publicity photos. Her hair was brown in color with streaks of red and had smelled liked strawberry; worst of it all was her lip was much fuller. Walking up to her and asking her for a dance, he had been fully assaulted by Bella, all he had wanted at that moment was purely physical, he had wanted nothing than to pin her down and had sex with her. From the photos, he had not known how soft her hands was, or how gentle voice was, which only made him questioned himself if he should had started his mission for Aro, who was reason that this mission started. Aro was someone who he held closely to his heart, as he did not have any family member and Aro seem to provided that missing element in his life. Although he may treasure Aro but that did not mean that he had always agreed with his way of dealing things, for example this mission. It was started just so Aro could get Bella as his wife as so to get all the power he would need.

He looked at the watch that was on strapped onto his left hand, he needed to go soon. He wasn't supposed to stay for that long, but somehow while talking to Bella he had lost tracked of time.

Observing the crowd that was surrounding Bella, he thought of a way to get through to Bella as he needed passed her the note which would be the key to starting the mission.

He moved towards her towards, every step with a purpose which eluded a confidence from him. After much maneuver around the tables and chair, he finally stopped beside her, and he whispered softly into her ears, "I got to go, call me," slipping his hand into hers and pushed the note into her hand. Then he left the house after he saw the desire results, whereby her cheeks were slightly flushed and there were goosebumps on her arms.

As he was nearing the car park he walked towards a black van, then the black tinted window lowered down slowly. "Did you managed to get her?" Felix appeared by the window while Masen reaching behind him to grab a shirt.

"Yeah, I passed the note to her if she don't call we would have to do things the rough way," answered Masen. A wire ran up his side to a tiny flat microphone taped to his right pec. "Shit," he swore as he ripped the microphone from the bare patch on his chest

"Hey, see you guys at two tomorrow," he said as he zipped up his jacket. By the morning, the tape recorded would be analyzed so no point standing around trying to figure out ways to tackle Bella's weakness.

He moved to his Sliver Volvo which parked a few slots away from the van and opened the door. He knew the reason Aro had asked him to take this mission was because of the reputation of being ruthless and does not look back. It was an easy feat for him to uphold that reputation for he had no family to hold him back and even if he died, he doesn't think there would be anyone to shed any tears for him. He was nobody. With no importance.

He fired up his Volvo and drove out of the parking lots. His fingers started to fiddle with his radio before finally decided to turn it off. Returning to his thoughts about Bella, he was sure that there was ninety percent chance that Bella would call, and hoped that she would. Because if she does not, things would get very ugly, he then had to force her to come to him with many threats than he was capable of fulfilling them which wasn't something that he looked forward in doing in this particular mission.

He then tried the heater once more, and warm air blasted the vents as he headed home.


End file.
